


in betweens

by shapuccinno



Category: 15& (Group), 2NE1, EXO (Band), Girl's Day (Band), K-pop, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternative Universe - Divergent, Crossover, Divergent AU, Multi, massive kpop crossover yea
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ satu hari untuk selamanya ]</p><p>Seoul, 2085. Penduduk terpecah menjadi lima fraksi. Usia tujuh belas merupakan titik awal kehidupan seseorang dalam menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Kim Taehyung menunjukkan bahwa satu pilihan yang diambilnya, berdampak besar pada hidup yang harus dijalaninya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in betweens

**Author's Note:**

> diadaptasi dari universe novel divergent karya veronica roth; fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan tanpa maksud untuk mendapat keuntungan material, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. ini adalah karya fanfiksi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kenyataan sebenarnya, dibuat untuk keperluan pemenuhan imajinasi belaka.
> 
> berikut beberapa keterangan terkait universe dari fanfiksi ini:
> 
> \- umur para karakter telah difabrikasi untuk mencocokkan karakter mereka dengan fraksi dan peran mereka dalam cerita ini, karena sulit kalau umur (asli) dijadikan patokan karakter juga orz  
> \- daftar karakter bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu sesuai dengan perkembangan cerita  
> \- terdapat beberapa penyesuaian dan perubahan dalam universe divergent yang diadaptasi.

Tanggal sakral bagi seluruh penduduk Seoul yang berusia tujuh belas tahun akan datang dalam hitungan jam.

Belum waktunya bagi Yerin untuk merasakan ketegangan seperti yang dialami oleh dua orang di depannya, namun pikirannya seolah memutuskan untuk melupakan berapa umurnya sekarang dan memilih untuk merasakan ketegangan yang sama. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, mengabaikan untuk sejenak semangkuk sup iga sapi yang seharusnya sudah mengisi perutnya sejak tadi, larut dalam pikirannya yang tidak ada ujung dan pangkal, meledak-ledak seperti kembang api saat malam tahun baru. Saking larutnya, ia sampai tak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengamatinya sejak tadi, mungkin terheran-heran mengapa Yerin tak kunjung makan, padahal mereka baru saja melewati setengah hari yang melelahkan.

“Tidak nafsu makan?” Namjoon akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya, menarik Yerin dari lamunannya.

“Ah, bukan begitu.” Tampak kaget, Yerin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat.

“Memikirkan sesuatu?”

Yerin mengangkat bahunya. “Tidak juga.”

Pemuda di sebelah Namjoon—lebih pendek, dengan mata bulan sabit dan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi—menyeringai, memberikan Yerin tatapan penuh penilaian. “Yerin-ah, aku akan memberikanmu nilai C untuk kebohonganmu yang barusan. Atau malah E. Kau harus lebih banyak berlatih,” ucapnya, penuh canda, disambut dengan tawa dan “ _Well, this is our_ Seungyoonie,” dari Namjoon.

Yerin menggembungkan pipinya, sementara tangan kanannya mengaduk sup iga sapinya tanpa tujuan yang jelas. “ _No need to tease me for that, guys_.”

“Untuk apa kau berbohong pada kami, kaupikir kita baru kenal kemarin sore?” Seungyoon menaikkan alisnya, tersenyum sedikit meledek. “Kau sedang memikirkan soal tes kami besok dan upacara penerimaan lusa?”

Yerin tidak merasakan adanya urgensi untuk menjawab—ia sudah tahu kalau Seungyoon tahu kalimatnya barusan adalah benar.

“Yerin-ah, masih ada 366 hari lagi sebelum giliranmu, jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya saat ini. Satu hari diantara 366 hari tersebut, kau pasti akan menemukan jalanmu,” Namjoon membetulkan dasi biru yang melingkari kerah kemejanya sambil memandang Yerin serius. “Lagipula, kukira kau akan tetap berada di Erudite?”

Yerin terdiam sejenak. Mangkuk sup iga sapinya sudah berhenti mengepulkan asap.

“ _What if my test result says otherwise_?”

Seungyoon tertawa kecil. “Jangan bercanda. Kau pandai, Yerin-ah, kaupikir kenapa Sojin-seosaengnim memberikanmu nilai _straight_ A untuk semester kemarin?”

Yerin mengedikkan bahu. “ _Well ... I don’t know_.”

“ _You will stay, I am sure.”_ Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan Yerin.

“ _So will you_?”

“ _So will us_ ,” emfasis diberikan Namjoon pada beberapa silabel untuk meyakinkan gadis yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. “Seungyoonie akan dibunuh Kyungsoo-sunbaenim jika ia berani pindah, dan aku sendiri— _well,_ Erudite _is just my place. That’s all_.”

Yerin menghela napas lega.

.

.

“Tungguuuuuu!”

Di tengah keramaian Myeongdong, seorang pemuda dengan baju abu-abu sederhana berlari-lari mengejar apel yang menggelinding, belum juga berhenti sejak ia menjatuhkannya di puncak jalanan yang menanjak. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa orang yang ia tubruk hanya demi mengejar sebutir apel yang menggelinding tersebut, atau berapa kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf dan permisi, ketika berlari mengejar sambil menggendong kantung kertas yang penuh berisi apel. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah ketika sebuah tangan menangkap apel tersebut dengan gesit, kemudian menyerahkannya pada sang empunya.

“Lain kali hati-hati, Jinwoo-hyung.”

“Huff ... terima kasih banyak, Seokjin-ah,” Jinwoo mengerem langkahnya dengan cepat, kemudian menerima apel tersebut dari Seokjin, yang terlihat begitu maklum. “Kau juru selamatku hari ini.”

“Jangan dipikirkan, _Hyung,_ bukankah tolong menolong sudah jadi bagian dari darah kita?” Kata-kata Seokjin barusan diiyakan dengan bersemangat oleh Jinwoo.

“Kau benar, “ Jinwoo tertawa kecil. “Kautahu, saking cerobohnya aku, kadang-kadang aku berpikir hasil tesku dua tahun lalu berbohong padaku. Mana ada penolong ceroboh begini, malah sangat membutuhkan pertolongan dari orang lain. Apa masih ada kesempatan untuk pindah? Hahaha.”

Seokjin tertawa bersama Jinwoo untuk candaan barusan. “Ada-ada saja kau, _Hyung_. Daripada memikirkan soal perpindahan fraksi begitu, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap untuk menyambut anggota baru Abnegation, bukan begitu?”

“Ah!” Jinwoo berseru, matanya yang bulat membesar dan tangannya yang bebas menepuk dahi. “Benar juga. Upacara penerimaannya lusa, kan? Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa ....”

“Setidaknya aku sudah mengingatkan ya, _Hyung_ ,” Seokjin tertawa kembali melihat perubahan ekspresi Jinwoo. “Nanti sore di rumahku ada rapat untuk membahas upacara penerimaan, anggota yang ingin terlibat di dalamnya bebas untuk ikut. Kau akan datang kan?”

“Ya ya ya, tentu, aku ingin membantu!” Jinwoo tersenyum, bersemangat. “Aku akan datang setelah aku selesai mengantar apel-apel ini untuk Seunghoon di pengadilan.”

“Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di rumahku ya, _Hyung_!”

Setelah menganggukkan kepala pada satu sama lain, mereka berdua berpisah jalan.

.

.

Seunghoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang sidang dengan senyum bangga, berkas-berkas di tangan dan seorang asisten mengekori di belakang. Pengadilan kota Seoul saat itu tengah banyak dipenuhi orang; banyak sekali perkara yang harus diselesaikan pengadilan akhir-akhir ini sehingga Seunghoon, dan juga hakim-hakim lainnya, bekerja ekstra keras untuk bisa menyelesaikan perkara-perkara tersebut dengan adil dan objektif. Ruang sidang yang ditinggalkan Seunghoon barusan adalah persidangan terakhir yang harus dihadirinya minggu ini, dan dengan selesainya sidang tersebut ia akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat setelah pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang berat.

“Bagaimana performaku barusan, Baekhyunie?”

“Bagus sekali, _Sunbaenim_ , bagus sekali,” sang asisten yang mengekori di belakang, mengangguk-angguk antusias.

“Aku tak mendengarmu, bisa kau ulang?”

“Bagus sekali, _Sunbaenim_ , bagus sekali,” Baekhyun mengulang dengan volume suara yang dinaikkan. “Seperti biasa Seunghoon-sunbaenim selalu keren.”

Seunghoon memamerkan cengiran khasnya. “Tentu saja.”

Langkah mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan berwarna putih yang memiliki ukiran nama Seunghoon dalam huruf _hangul_ dan alfabet, dengan inisiatif yang berlebihan Baekhyun mengambil jalan untuk membukakan pintu tersebut; toh Seunghoon senang dan tidak berkeberatan. Asistennya itu selalu antusias untuk berbagai hal, termasuk hal-hal trivial.

Ruangan yang cukup kecil itu diterangi oleh cahaya yang cukup dari lampu neon dan seperti ruangan lainnya dalam pengadilan kota Seoul ini, warna yang mendominasi adalah hitam dan putih. Mata Seunghoon berbinar melihat keranjang buah di atas meja kerjanya yang biasanya kosong kini terisi oleh butiran apel-apel merah yang tampak segar. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur Abnegation ada di dunia ini, ketika ia berjalan mendekati meja untuk menaruh berkas-berkasnya.

“Baekhyunie, kau ada agenda apa setelah ini?”

“Eh?” Baekhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan—dari pengalamannya beberapa bulan menjadi asisten Seunghoon, hakim muda itu tak suka bila bekerja dengan pintu ruangan terbuka—mengernyitkan dahi. “Tidak ada agenda khusus, _Sunbaenim_ , tapi semalam adikku menelpon, jadi kupikir aku akan menemuinya setelah pekerjaan selesai.”

“Nah, bukankah sekarang pekerjaan telah selesai? Seluruh warga negara punya hak untuk bersantai, kautahu.” Seunghoon tersenyum sambil meraih dua butir apel dari keranjang buahnya, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Baekhyun. “Oleh-oleh untuk Taehyung. Berikan salamku padanya, dan semoga tesnya besok berjalan dengan lancar. Oh, bilang padanya, apel itu bukan sogokan untuk memilih Candor, ya, kami di sini tidak kenal sogok-menyogok.”

.

.

“Waktunya istirahat!”

Suara tersebut berfrekuensi cukup keras untuk bisa mengalahkan bunyi desingan peluru dan dalam sekejap, setelah suara tersebut menggema, bunyi desingan peluru sontak terhenti. Barisan pemuda berseragam hitam dengan pistol di tangannya bubar berpencar, memenuhi kebutuhan istirahat masing-masing dengan caranya tersendiri. Seorang pemuda yang baru saja mencetak rekor baru dalam catatan akurasi tembakannya, berjalan menuju pojok ruangan tempat tasnya diletakkan, kemudian mengambil selembar saputangan dan botol air mineral dari sana. Isi botolnya sudah hampir habis ia minum ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan selembar surat ke arah wajahnya.

“Jangan kagetkan aku, Taehyun,” ia menggumam usai melepaskan bibir botol dari mulutnya, kemudian menutup botol itu kembali.

“Bukan maksudku mengagetkanmu,” Taehyun, sang pengantar surat, mengedikkan bahunya, tanpa merubah ekspresi.

“Apa ini?” Mata sipit sang pemuda pertama berubah menjadi garis ketika ia memicingkan mata ke arah sepucuk surat yang disodorkan Taehyun padanya.

“Surat penunjukan.” Taehyun mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangannya yang bebas, menunjuk langit-langit markas bawah tanah tempat mereka berlatih. “Lusa adalah hari pertama rangkaian acara inisiasi anggota baru. Tentu kau ingat itu, bukan?”

“Oh,” mulutnya membulat. Diterimanya surat itu tanpa keraguan. “Kau juga?”

“Begitulah. Kita akan repot selama empat puluh hari ini ... mencari orang yang pantas disebut sebagai generasi baru fraksi Dauntless,” Taehyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. “Mohon bantuannya, Yoongi-hyung.”

“Hm.”

Yoongi melipat surat dengan cap berlogo kobaran api itu menjadi lipatan yang lebih kecil kemudian memasukkannya ke tas tanpa membacanya.

.

.

“Mau sampai kapan bermalas-malasan, hah!”

Jimin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menendang Taehyung yang sudah lebih dari setengah hari ini hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur, hal cukup berarti yang sudah dilakukannya hari ini hanyalah makan dan mematikan pendingin ruangan. Taehyung tidak merespon, ia hanya berguling ke arah lain sehingga memunggungi Jimin, tentu saja yang dipunggungi tidak mengharapkan reaksi seperti itu. Selama nyaris seumur hidup berteman dengan pemuda berambut pirang kusam itu, Jimin tidak pernah mendapati Taehyung semalas ini ( _well,_ kecuali ketika Taehyung sedang sakit) dan hal ini menyebalkan. Penghuni asrama yang lain sudah bersih-bersih dan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih berarti dibanding mematikan pendingin ruangan, sementara Taehyung di sini masih berguling-guling di tengah seprai yang kusut dan bantal guling yang kehilangan sarungnya, tentu saja Jimin tidak bisa membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

“Hari ini giliranmu menyikat kamar mandi, lho.”

“Aku tahu,” Taehyung kembali berguling, kali ini sampai ia berbaring tertelungkup, membenamkan wajahnya pada salah satu bantal. Ia terlihat seperti buntalan berwarna oranye dengan posisi seperti itu. “Aku akan melakukannya nanti setelah aku selesai memikirkan sesuatu.”

Jimin memutar mata. “Bukankah lebih baik kau menyikat kamar mandi sambil memikirkan sesuatu itu dibandingkan membuang-buang waktu yang berharga seperti ini?”

“Sssh, hal yang sedang kupikirkan sangat berarti, menyangkut masa depan dan butuh konsentrasi penuh, Jimin-ssi. Kau tidak boleh merecokiku.”

“Hah!” Jimin mengeluh, sebal. “Awas saja, kau tidak akan mendapat pencuci mulut hari ini karena tidak menyelesaikan tugasmu.”

“Tidak masalah.”

“Pencuci mulut hari ini _choco pie_.”

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya, memasang ekspresi serius lalu memandang Jimin. “Dimana kautaruh sikat dan cairan pembersihnya?”

Jimin mencibir sambil mengangkat ember yang sedari tadi dibawanya, memutuskan untuk tidak mempertanyakan sikap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berubah tersebut; ah, hal seperti itu sudah terlalu biasa. “Nih.”

Tanpa banyak kalimat lagi keluar dari mulutnya, Taehyung menyambar ember di tangan Jimin lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya, bergegas melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Jimin menggelengkan kepala, kemudian mengikuti langkah Taehyung—ia harus memastikan sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik, karena Jimin tahu satu hal yang sangat mengganggu Taehyung adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka masih harus menyikat kamar mandi dengan cara-cara konvensional di tahun 2085.

“Sebetulnya apa yang kaupikirkan?” Jimin bersandar pada ambang pintu, sementara Taehyung sudah mulai menyikat keramik di pojok-pojok kamar mandi. “Kau tak tahu betapa seriusnya tampangmu tadi.”

“Masa depanku. Maksudku, masa depan kita.”

Jimin menghela napas. “Tes dan upacara pemilihan fraksi?”

Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

Bohong kalau Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memikirkannya; dua hal tersebut pasti sedang berputar-putar di pikiran seluruh warga Seoul yang telah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Tes kecocokan dan upacara pemilihan fraksi yang akan diadakan besok dan lusa. Tanggal yang sebelumnya hanya bisa ia lihat di kalender atau surat-surat keterangan, kini akan hadir dalam hitungan jam. Dua hal yang akan menentukan masa depan mereka. Jimin kembali menghela napas, lebih lama dibanding yang sebelumnya.

“Memangnya pilihanmu belum bulat, Taehyungie?” Jimin menaikkan alisnya.

“Bukan begitu,” Taehyung menggeleng sambil menuangkan cairan pembersih ke atas lantai, yang berdesis sebelum memunculkan busa-busa. “Aku lebih mencemaskan hasil tesku daripada pilihanku sendiri—toh aku hidup sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa mengatur keputusanku, bahkan kakakku pun memutuskan pindah ke Candor. Aku akan cemas kalau aku keluar dari Amity—maksudku, aku akan berpisah denganmu, dengan Hoseok-hyung, dengan asrama—tapi aku akan merasa lebih cemas lagi seandainya aku tidak pindah.”

“Aku sejak dulu bertanya-tanya ...” Jimin memandang kayu yang membentuk kusen pintu kamar mandi di hadapannya. “Kenapa kau merasa tidak cocok berada di Amity? Maksudku, kau lahir sebagai Amity, kau ramah, ceria, dan memiliki kualitas-kualitas Amity dalam dirimu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba merasa tidak cocok?”

“Entahlah?” Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya. “Kau tahu istilah ... kata hati?”

Jimin mendengus. “Jadi, hatimu mengatakan apa?”

“Hm ... Dauntless?”

“Hah?” Jimin tersentak. Pemuda itu refleks berbalik ke arah Taehyung yang berjongkok memunggunginya, memandang bagian belakang kepala Taehyung dengan tidak percaya. “Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Kenapa Dauntless?”

“Kata hati.”

“Beri aku jawaban yang serius, Taehyung.”

“Kupikir fraksi itu cukup menantang?” Taehyung bertanya retoris. “Pernahkah kau melihat simulasi pertarungan mereka? Itu keren. Menjadi pelindung selalu tampak keren, bukan begitu?”

“Jangan bercanda, Taehyungie. Bagaimana caranya menjadi pelindung jika menyikat kamar mandi saja butuh disuap _choco pie_ dulu,” Jimin berkata nyinyir, nyaris tidak terdengar Taehyung karena di saat yang sama sebuah suara melengking memanggil Taehyung dengan volume yang cukup keras. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, sang pemilik suara—Baekhyun—sudah muncul di ambang pintu kamar mandi, dengan kantung kertas penuh makanan di tangannya. Jimin berusaha melaporkan kemalasan Taehyung dengan Hyung _, lihat adikmu ini, baru menyelesaikan tugas ketika disogok_ choco pie, namun tampaknya Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan karena Taehyung berteriak kegirangan melihat kedatangan kakaknya.

“ _Hyung_ , kau datang!” Meninggalkan sikat di lantai yang penuh busa, Taehyung menghampiri sang kakak dengan antusias. “Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, sudah selesai?”

“Tentu saja. Seniorku menyuruhku istirahat, beruntunglah aku memiliki senior yang baik.” Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil mengelus puncak kepala adiknya. “Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, aku membawa buah-buahan. Jimin, bantu aku menyiapkan buahnya, ya!”

Tanpa memprotes, Jimin mengekori Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan buah-buahan sebagai cemilan sore hari, sementara Taehyung—dengan girang—melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ketika ia sudah selesai menyikat kamar mandi, kakak dan sahabatnya itu sudah selesai menyiapkan teh bersama dengan buah-buahan yang dipotong dadu dan ditaruh di atas mangkuk besar. Dengan senyum lebar yang mencerminkan kebahagiaannya, Taehyung duduk bersama Baekhyun dan Jimin melingkari sebuah meja kecil berkaki pendek tempat makanan dan minuman diletakkan.

“Maafkan aku baru bisa mengunjungimu hari ini, Taehyungie, kau harus tahu pengadilan sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini,” Baekhyun menuangkan teh ke cangkir adiknya. Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, antusias, tampaknya bertemu sang kakak sudah sukses membuat semangatnya kembali.

“Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung,_ aku tahu kau sibuk,” ujar Taehyung dengan lapang dada. “Tampaknya bekerja di pengadilan menyenangkan, apa benar begitu, _Hyung_?”

“Lumayan.” Baekhyun mengangguk.

Taehyung ikut mengangguk. Tatapannya lekat tertuju pada seragam hitam-putih yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Simbol kebenaran dan kesalahan, menyampaikan ketegasan batas di antara benar dan salah; tidak ada area abu-abu bagi para Candor. Tampaknya keputusan Baekhyun menanggalkan seragam oranye Amity untuk setelan hitam-putih itu tidak salah. Taehyung tampak semakin menggebu-gebu.

“Hyung, adikmu ini tidak ingin tinggal di Amity,” seperti biasa ketika kau duduk bersama dengan teman dan anggota keluargamu, temanmu akan bicara banyak hal mengenai dirimu; termasuk juga Jimin. “Dia ingin pindah ke Dauntless. Tolong katakan bahwa itu tidak cocok untuknya.”

Baekhyun terlihat kaget, tentu saja, pilihan Taehyung di luar ekspektasinya. “Kau ingin pindah juga?”

Taehyung hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan, sang kakak menghela napas.

“Kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, kan?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Motifmu bukan hanya karena mereka terlihat keren, bukan?”

Taehyung menggeleng mantap, sementara Jimin berjengit sambil menggumamkan “Dusta,” tanpa suara.

“Kata hatiku berkata Dauntless.”

Baekhyun tahu adiknya ini sulit ditebak, ia sudah melihat ciri-ciri tersebut sejak kecil. Juga luar biasa jujur. Jika ia bilang ia ingin masuk Dauntless karena kata hati, tentu saja ia akan bilang seperti itu, tidak ada alasan lain yang ditambah-tambahkan, dan Baekhyun sudah cukup belajar untuk mempercayai kata-kata Taehyung. Maka dari itu, untuk kali ini pun ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Lagipula, adiknya itu sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya bagi Taehyung untuk memikul penuh tanggung jawab atas masa depannya sendiri.

Ada perasaan hangat sekaligus kosong di hati Baekhyun menyaksikan Taehyung begitu mantap.

“Baiklah. Semoga beruntung.”

.

.

Siang ini, Taehyung berdiri tanpa bisa diam di sebuah koridor gedung riset terbesar di Seoul, tangan gemetar memegang ujung kaus oranyenya, dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa fokus saking gugupnya. Jimin yang berdiri di sebelahnya menyikut Taehyung, memintanya untuk tenang, padahal ketegangan yang sama juga tengah dirasakannya.

Hari ini adalah hari tes dan apapun hasilnya, akan mempengaruhi masa depan Taehyung—juga seluruh populasi penduduk Seoul berusia tujuh belas tahun lainnya.

Lima puluh tahun yang lalu, setelah perang besar yang memecah belah Korea, Seoul membangun dirinya menjadi kota megapolitan yang lebih besar dibanding sebelumnya dan memecah penduduknya menjadi lima fraksi yang memiliki ciri khas tertentu. Fraksi pertama, Erudite, adalah cermin intelegensi, terdiri dari orang-orang cerdas yang berperan dalam setiap penelitian untuk pembangunan dan pertahanan negara. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa yang dapat diakui sebagai bagian dari Erudite, yang disimbolkan dengan warna biru. Fraksi selanjutnya adalah Amity; simbol kebahagiaan, keramahan, dan keceriaan, fraksi tempat Baekhyun, Taehyung dan Jimin lahir. Penduduknya memakai pakaian dengan warna cerah, seperti oranye dan kuning, untuk menandakan keanggotaan mereka pada fraksi Amity. Selanjutnya adalah fraksi Cardon, identik dengan warna hitam-putih dan juga keadilan. Fraksi ini merupakan fraksi yang menjalankan sistem pengadilan di Seoul, didasari dengan jiwa fraksi Cardon yang menjunjung tinggi kejujuran, keadilan, dan objektifitas. Fraksi Dauntless merupakan cermin keberanian. Semua orang yang berani dan siap melindungi Seoul adalah bagian dari fraksi dengan lambang kobaran api ini. Dauntless mengurusi pertahanan kota Seoul terhadap ancaman dari dalam maupun dari luar—lebih tepatnya lagi, dari perang yang masih berlangsung di beberapa bagian Korea. Fraksi terakhir adalah Abnegation, sang penolong, yang berpenampilan sederhana dan memiliki tugas utama untuk selalu menolong orang lain.

Setiap penduduk Seoul yang sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun akan menjalani serangkaian tes yang akan menentukan fraksi apa yang cocok untuk mereka tinggali—namun keputusan untuk memilih tetap ada pada tangan setiap individu. Kebanyakan orang tetap tinggal di fraksi tempatnya lahir, namun tidak sedikit juga yang berpindah. Taehyung pernah mendengar dari kakaknya pada suatu waktu, bahwa jumlah anak yang berpindah fraksi pada saat upacara pemilihan fraksi meningkat pada tahun-tahun terakhir ini, dan Taehyung merasa itu hal yang bagus. Bukankah dengan begitu berarti kepercayaan diri dan kesadaran orang-orang akan potensinya sendiri makin meningkat?

Taehyung tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas paha ketika pintu ruangan di depannya menggeser terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang di baliknya. “Kim Taehyung?”

“I-iya!”

“Masuklah.”

Taehyung memandang Jimin sesaat sebelum ia melangkah masuk dan ia bisa menangkap Jimin mengucapkan _‘hwaiting’_ tanpa suara.

.

.

“Silakan duduk.”

Ruangan itu tidak memiliki jendela, dengan pencahayaan tunggal berasal dari lampu besar berwarna putih di langit-langit. Begitu Taehyung masuk, pintunya langsung tertutup secara otomatis. Ada monitor berukuran besar yang tersambung dengan sebuah kursi, bentuknya seperti kursi periksa di tempat praktik dokter gigi. Gadis pirang barusan tengah mengisi sebuah piala kristal dengan cairan putih dari sebuah botol kaca, kemudian mengatur kabel-kabel, sambungan monitor dan kursi.

Taehyung menuruti instruksi gadis tersebut untuk duduk. Matanya masih tidak berhenti memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut, salah satu detail yang tidak luput dari matanya adalah tato burung gagak yang bisa ia lihat di punggung tangan gadis yang kemungkinan besar adalah pengawas tesnya hari ini. Tidak ada jendela apapun di ruangan ini, satu-satunya ventilasi hanyalah alat pengatur sirkulasi udara di langit-langit ruangan, dan Taehyung mengenali lapisan kedap suara yang dipasang pada dinding. Hasil tes tentu saja bersifat sangat privat dan rahasia.

“Namaku Chaerin, aku yang akan menjadi pengawas dan _interpreter_ hasil tesmu hari ini,” sang gadis menyodorkan piala berisi cairan bening itu pada Taehyung. “Silakan minum serum ini untuk memulai tes.”

“Anu,” Taehyung menerima piala itu dengan tangan gemetar, ketika rasa penasarannya menyeruak dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. “Rangkaian tesnya nanti akan seperti apa?”

“Pemecahan masalah, pemetaan kepribadian, dan segala macam hal repot lainnya,” Chaerin menjawab, sedikit tidak berminat namun tidak asal menjawab. “Jika kau ingin cepat mengetahui kau cocok berada di fraksi mana, langsung saja minum serumnya. Tenang saja, itu tidak berbahaya.”

Taehyung menatap bayangan dirinya di permukaan cairan serum itu dengan ragu masih terbayang pada pupil matanya. Chaerin membiarkan Taehyung ragu selama dua detik sebelum melayangkan pandangan sedikit mendesak, menyebabkan Taehyung harus cepat-cepat menghapus keraguan dirinya dan menghabiskan isi piala itu dengan sekali tenggak.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Taehyung setelah seluruh serum itu mengaliri tenggorokannya adalah rasa pusing yang luar biasa.

Rasa pusing tersebut mengakibatkan pandangannya kabur dan isi perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Selanjutnya adalah pengalaman yang tidak lebih baik, bahkan lebih buruk, ketika Taehyung merasa dipepatkan pada sebuah saluran kecil dan dihisap kuat-kuat dalam saluran tersebut. Sensasi yang membuat Taehyung cukup yakin ia bisa memuntahkan sarapannya hari ini ketika segalanya sudah kembali normal. Keringat dingin mendesak keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya, ujung-ujung jarinya mati rasa.

Baru setelah satu hentakan dialaminya, Taehyung bisa merasakan lagi telapak kakinya menapak di atas sebuah daratan—rasanya sedikit aneh mengingat di ruang tes tadi Taehyung tidak menginjakkan kakinya di lantai sama sekali. Sedikit demi sedikit, pandangannya menjadi semakin jelas, namun Taehyung tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya karena informasi yang dikirim retinanya bukanlah pemandangan ruang tes dengan lampu putih besarnya, monitor lebarnya, atau sosok Chaerin. Tempat dimana Taehyung berada saat ini adalah tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Sepanjang mata memandang tempat ini dipenuhi dengan cermin dengan ukuran yang sama, hanya dengan sudut-sudut yang diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga Taehyung bisa melihat banyak sekali pantulan dirinya. Di depan, di kanan, di kiri, bahkan di belakang, semuanya dipasangi cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya dalam berbagai sudut. Segalanya terlihat membingungkan, termasuk ke arah mana dirinya harus melangkah. Pantulan permukaan lantai pada cermin memberikan arah yang semu, jika ia salah melangkah ia akan menabrak cermin. Taehyung merasa ia harus pergi dari sini, namun di sisi lain tetap berdiri di tempatnya sekarang adalah solusi yang dirasa paling tepat. Kecemasan dari dua pilihan muncul berperang dalam batinnya.

Baru saja Taehyung melangkah maju ketika ia memutuskan untuk maju, seluruh bayangan dirinya di cermin serentak menatap pada dirinya. Taehyung terpaku pada tempatnya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika bayangan-bayangan tersebut menatap dirinya kemudian berkata, dengan suara yang tentu saja mirip suara Taehyung—namun di sisi lain bukan suaranya.

“Siapa kau?”

Dalam sekejap kata-kata tersebut menggema bersahut-sahutan dalam ruangan misterius itu, membuat tubuh Taehyung yang awalnya mati rasa gemetar hebat. Refleks, Taehyung mundur setengah langkah, namun ia bisa merasakan bayangan di belakangnya mengatakan “Siapa kau?” dengan bersahut-sahutan dan bertubi-tubi. Taehyung berputar di tempatnya, pupilnya melebar dan napasnya terengah-engah. Sebetulnya ia tak yakin bisa terus berdiri di atas kakinya yang mulai terasa seperti jeli, saking lemasnya, hanya saja otaknya masih belum menemukan cara untuk membawanya melarikan diri dari situasi yang absurd ini.

Sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi ketika Taehyung berjalan mundur menabrak cermin di belakangnya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat tampak berputar, pecah menjadi piksel-piksel kecil sebelum akhirnya tersusun kembali menjadi pemandangan yang berbeda. Kali ini, semesta menyediakannya sebuah ruangan, masih berisi cermin, namun hanya ditempelkan pada dinding-dinding ruangan. Ruangan tersebut dilengkapi dengan sebuah meja panjang berwarna putih bersih, dengan sepotong daging dan sebilah pisau berada di atasnya. Taehyung menelan ludah, gugup, dan pada saat yang sama suara gonggongan anjing yang bergema mengagetkannya.

Taehyung melompat di tempatnya ketika seekor anjing liar yang berukuran besar mengejarnya, sambil menggonggong dan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Tanpa memedulikan keadaan kakinya yang sudah begitu lemas, Taehyung memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari—sampai pada suatu titik dimana ia menyadari bahwa di dalam semesta ini, ia sedang melawan ketakutan-ketakutannya sendiri. Ya, dia takut pada anjing—bukan tanpa alasan—dan Taehyung mengutuki Chaerin yang tidak memberitahunya soal ini. _Mananya yang pemetaan kepribadian????_

Ia sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi ketika wajahnya menabrak cermin di dinding lalu jatuh dengan lutut membentur lantai. Anjing itu berdiri sekitar seratus meter di depannya, mendesis; tampak begitu mengancam. Taehyung tengah memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir ketika suara dari dalam cermin di belakangnya berbisik.

“Lihatlah padaku,” bisiknya. “Lihat cerminan dirimu. Setelah itu tentukan pilihanmu, tentang siapa sebenarnya dirimu.”

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_“Lihatlah aku.”_

“Tapi kau _bukan aku_ ,” Taehyung mendesis pelan, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kau bukan aku dan _ini tidak nyata_.”

Segera setelah Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan, lantai yang didudukinya berubah menjadi selunak agar-agar dan sensasi tidak menyenangkan itu datang lagi. Ia dipepatkan ke dalam saluran imajiner, dan dihisap kuat-kuat, mengantarkannya menuju semesta yang lain—ketika Taehyung membuka mata dengan telapak tangan yang basah dan napas yang terengah-engah, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah khawatir Chaerin.

.

.

“Cepat pergi dari sini.”

“Apa?” Belum juga kesadaran Taehyung berkumpul sepenuhnya, kalimat Chaerin barusan sudah berhasil mengagetkannya. “Tapi—aku—hasil tesku?”

Chaerin menghela napas sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung dan mulai menyibukkan diri melepaskan sambungan-sambungan kabel dari kursi. “Beberapa persen Amity.”

“... Maafkan aku? _Beberapa persen_?”

“Beberapa persennya lagi adalah Abnegation, Dauntless, Cardon dan Erudite.”

“Hah?” Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mengekori Chaerin yang berjalan menuju bagian belakang ruangan. “Bagaimana bisa—apakah itu artinya tesku gagal? Atau ada hal-hal yang tidak terukur?”

“Tesmu tidak gagal. Tes ketakutan ini sudah menunjukkan kesesuaian warga Seoul dengan fraksinya sejak empat puluh delapan tahun yang lalu,” Chaerin tampak sibuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung, gadis itu kini sibuk mencari gagang pintu rahasia yang terpasang di bagian belakang ruang tes. “Tingkat akurasinya seratus persen. Kebetulan saja ... kau adalah kasus yang spesial. Kasus yang luar biasa langka.”

“Langka?”

Chaerin berhasil menemukan gagang pintunya yang tersembunyi di dinding. “Kau. Divergent.”

“Divergent?” Taehyung mengulang, bingung.

“Dengarkan aku,” Chaerin meraih bahu Taehyung dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, memaksa Taehyung untuk menatap matanya. “Jangan pernah beri tahu siapapun tentang hasil tesmu. Jangan pernah. Jangan beritahu ayahmu, ibumu, saudaramu, temanmu, siapapun, biarkan hanya aku yang tahu soal ini. Jika ada yang bertanya hasil tesmu, jawab saja Amity, karena itulah yang akan kulaporkan. Sekarang keluarlah lewat sini, aku akan bilang bahwa kau memuntahkan sarapanmu karena efek serum yang terlalu kuat dan itu membuatmu sakit.”

“Tapi tesnya belum selesai, kan?”

“Memang belum, tapi hasilnya sudah jelas terlihat. Dengarkan aku, jangan membantah, cepat keluar atau aku harus menggunakan cara paksa.”

“Chaerin-ssi, biarkan aku menyelesaikan—”

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Chaerin menendang Taehyung sampai pemuda itu jatuh terjungkal keluar ruangan, lalu membanting pintu dan menguncinya dalam satu gerakan cepat, membiarkan Taehyung berguling-guling di atas lantai dengan betisnya yang berdenyut-denyut.

.

.

“Jadi, Amity kan?”

“Amity.”

“Kau terlihat tidak sehat.”

“Itu alasan pengawasku memulangkanku lebih awal,” Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal, menghindari Hoseok yang menatapnya khawatir dari ambang pintu kamar. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, toh tendangan Chaerin tadi keras sekali dan sampai sekarang betisnya masih berdenyut. “Kau sendiri, _Hyung_? Apa hasil tesmu tahun lalu?”

“Aku tidak tahu apakah aturannya masih berlaku, tapi hasil tesku sama denganmu.”

“Dan kau tetap tinggal. Hal yang bagus, menurutku,” Taehyung menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. “Amity akan kehilangan satu cahaya kalau kau pindah, bukan begitu?”

Hoseok mendengus. “Sejak awal aku memang berniat untuk tinggal apapun hasil tesku. Kau sendiri, bagaimana? Tetap ingin pindah?”

Taehyung tentu saja tidak bisa memberitahu Hoseok kalau hasil tesnya sempat membuatnya ragu dan takut. Tidak banyak orang yang seperti dirinya, jika apa yang dikatakan Chaerin benar, dan dari cara gadis itu memohon pada Taehyung untuk merahasiakan hasil tesnya, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk apabila orang-orang mengetahui dirinya adalah Divergent—meskipun Taehyung tidak tahu hal buruk seperti apa yang akan menimpanya. Bicara soal hal buruk, Taehyung betul-betul tidak punya ide hal buruk seperti apa yang bisa menimpa seorang Divergent; ia sudah hidup dalam kedamaian dan kemudahan selama tujuh belas tahun di Seoul, hal paling buruk yang pernah dialaminya adalah dikejar anjing liar atau gagal dalam beberapa mata pelajaran di sekolah. Saat itulah Taehyung menyadari, dunia ini masih punya wajah lain yang belum pernah ia lihat, dan menyadari hal tersebut membuat Taehyung merasa lebih dewasa.

“Apakah kau butuh sesuatu?” Hoseok kembali buka suara setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari Taehyung. “Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu jika kau masih merasa tidak sehat.”

“Umm, tidak usah, _Hyung,”_ Taehyung menggeleng. “Kurasa aku hanya butuh tidur.”

“Baiklah, tapi pastikan kau sempat bersiap-siap untuk upacara pemilihan esok hari.”

“Tentu saja. Terima kasih, _Hyung_.”

Hoseok berlalu, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Taehyung perlahan—meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar berbaring telungkup di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

Upacara pemilihan diselenggarakan di balai kota.

Anak-anak yang akan memilih akan dikumpulkan dalam suatu auditorium dan untuk mengikat kontrak secara simbolik dengan fraksi pilihannya, mereka akan diminta meneteskan darah mereka ke atas simbol-simbol fraksi yang diukir di atas sebuah batu. Hal ini merupakan simbol komitmen dan kemauan yang keras. Setelah itu, mereka akan diserahkan kepada fraksi pilihan masing-masing; mungkin setelah mengucapkan salam-salam perpisahan untuk keluarga, jika ia berpindah dari satu fraksi ke fraksi yang lain.

Upacara baru akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, namun auditorium sudah ramai oleh anak-anak dan wali pendampingnya; seperti orangtua atau saudara. Baekhyun bercerita pada Taehyung pada kunjungannya yang terakhir bahwa ia terpilih menjadi pemandu upacara tahun ini bersama dengan seorang wanita dari Erudite—jika Taehyung tidak salah dengar, namanya Sojin, dan ia merupakan kepala salah satu laboratorium milik fraksi Erudite. Sampai tadi malam, saat Baekhyun menelepon Taehyung, ia masih menggerutu soal bagaimana dirinya merasa grogi karena harus bekerja mendampingi orang penting yang sangat diseganinya, namun Taehyung tidak begitu mendengarkan karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

“Taehyungie!” Baekhyun memanggil, sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah adiknya yang baru saja duduk di kursi fraksi Amity. Penampilannya sudah rapi, dengan setelan jas formal yang masih mengandung ciri khas Candor; hitam-putih. “Bantu aku, kumohon, aku grogi sekali!”

“Memangnya kaupikir hanya kau sendiri yang gugup, Hyung?” Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. “Padahal seharusnya kau menenangkanku, tapi yang terjadi malah ....”

“Ah, ini adikmu, Baekhyun-goon?”

Suara wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka itu tidak hanya mengagetkan Taehyung—namun Baekhyun juga. Taehyung buru-buru berdiri hormat dan membungkuk hormat, lalu memaksa kakaknya yang terpaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua bersaudara di hadapannya itu, tampak sedikit terhibut.

Taehyung mengamati wanita di hadapannya dengan seksama. Ia terlihat muda dan cerdas. Blazer biru yang dikenakannya mencerminkan identitasnya sebagai seorang Erudite. Begitu juga tatapannya, salah satu pelajaran yang didapatkannya selama tujuh belas tahun hidup adalah bahwa orang cerdas bisa dilihat dari tatapannya. Wanita ini memiliki itu; tatapan yang mencerminkan intelegensi yang luar biasa.

“Selamat pagi, anu ...”

“Sojin, Park Sojin,” ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung.

“... Sojin-ssi.” Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan Sojin tanpa ragu. “Aku Taehyung, adik orang yang seharusnya mendampingimu dengan baik selama upacara pemilihan ....”

Sojin kembali menampilkan tawa kecil. “Saat gladi resik tadi kakakmu berjuang dengan keras, lho.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin dipermalukan oleh—OUCH.” Taehyung mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Baekhyun menggunakan _cue card_ -nya. “Hyung, aku berkata jujur.”

“Tak bisakah kau berkata jujur di tempat yang lebih tepat,” Baekhyun berkata setengah berbisik. “Jangan pedulikan dia, Sojin-ssi, kadang ia memang suka berkata nonsense. Hehe.”

“Kalian dua bersaudara yang lucu,” Sojin mengangguk-angguk. “Taehyung-goon, bagaimana hasil tesmu?”

Taehyung menelan ludah, berusaha untuk tidak meloloskan keraguan sedikitpun dalam jawabannya. “Amity.”

“Ah, aku bisa melihatnya dalam dirimu.” Sojin mengangguk-angguk, sementara kedua bersaudara di hadapannya berpandangan. “Tapi apapun pilihanmu sekarang, kupikir kakakmu akan selalu mendukung, benar begitu Baekhyun-goon?”

“Ah! Iya! Tentu saja!” Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk cepat. “Adikku sudah besar!”

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berjengit, namun ia tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresi itu untuk waktu yang lama karena Sojin berpamitan untuk menyiapkan hal-hal lain terkait upacara ini, dan tentu saja ia harus menerima ucapan pamit Sojin dengan senyum di wajah jika tidak ingin berlaku tidak sopan. Tidak lama setelah Sojin pergi, Baekhyun turut pergi setelah menepuk pundak adiknya dan berkata, “Semoga segalanya lancar, Taehyungie.”

Taehyung menelan ludah. Ada rasa cemas yang tiba-tiba terbit—yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

“Bagi peserta upacara yang namanya dipanggil, harap segera maju ke atas panggung untuk mengikat kontrak,” suara Baekhyun menggema di dalam auditorium. Prosesi pemilihan akan segera tiba. Taehyung menelan ludah, ada sensasi tremor pelan yang menyelimuti lengannya. Jimin di sebelahnya tidak bisa duduk diam, ada saja yang ia lakukan—memainkan jari, benang yang keluar dari jahitan kemejanya, atau menggelindingkan uang-uang koin di dalam tasnya.

“Kim Namjoon!”

Seorang pemuda bangkit dari duduknya—dari Erudite. Ia terdiam sejenak di hadapan batu pengikat kontrak sebelum mulai mengiris telapak tangannya dengan sebilah pisau yang tersedia untuk mengambil darah. Tidak perlu berlama-lama diam; dengan mantap ia melangkah ke arah ukiran simbol Erudite, dan meneteskan darah di atasnya.

“Erudite!” Sojin berseru, disambut dengan sorak sorai dari penduduk fraksi Erudite yang hadir.

“Dia memang terlihat Erudite,” Jimin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkomentar dengan suara pelan. Taehyung memilih untuk tidak merespon.

“Park Jimin!”

“Oh man,” Jimin mengeluh pelan sebelum bangkit untuk menjalani prosesi—Taehyung sudah tahu apa yang akan sahabatnya itu pilih.

“Amity!”

Kini giliran para Amity yang bersorak sorai; kebanyakan meneriakkan candaan _seperti “Park Jimin kau mengikat kontrak di tempat yang salah!” “Park Jimin kami bosan melihatmu!”_ namun tentu saja, Jimin sadar itu hanya candaan, Amity adalah tempatnya. Ia tahu itu.

“Kim Taehyung!”

Taehyung menelan ludah.

Setiap langkahnya terasa berat seolah ia membawa bola besi seberat sepuluh kilogram yang diikatkan pada pergelangan tangannya. Jarak antara batu kontrak dengan tempat duduknya tidak terlalu jauh, namun ia merasa perjalanannya sangat lama. Ia bahkan terdiam cukup lama dengan pisau di tangan, menunda untuk mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, akhirnya Taehyung mengambil keputusannya.

“Dauntless!”

Taehyung berani bertaruh Jimin tengah bersungut-sungut di tempat duduknya.

Anggota fraksi Dauntless yang hadir di auditorium saat itu bersorak sorai menyambut Taehyung. Berbeda dengan langkahnya saat maju untuk mengikat kontrak, langkahnya kali ini terasa lebih ringan, ia merasa terbang ketika berjalan menuju tempat duduk fraksi Dauntless. Seorang pemuda menyambutnya dengan ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.

“Halo, teman baru!” Serunya riang. “Park Chanyeol.”

“Taehyung. Kim Taehyung,” Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. “Senang bertemu denganmu!”

Taehyung terlihat senang dengan penerimaan dari fraksi barunya—oleh karena itu, Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk tetap cemas. Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum menyebutkan nama selanjutnya. “Kang Seungyoon!”

.

.

Segera setelah upacara pemilihan berakhir, seorang pemuda Dauntless yang duduk di belakang, maju dengan percaya diri dan berdiri di depan para anggota baru fraksi berlogo kobaran api tersebut. Perawakannya tidak terlalu besar, mungkin Taehyung lebih tinggi sedikit dibanding pemuda itu, namun aura keberanian yang dipancarkannya tidak main-main. Orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya akan langsung merasa segan. Matanya yang tajam mengawasi para anggota baru seperti elang, sebelum ia mulai bersuara.

“Selamat datang di Dauntless!”

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai menyambut kalimat barusan.

“Dan itu artinya, selamat datang di rangkaian Inisiasi Anggota Baru,” ujarnya tegas. “Namaku Nam Taehyun. Kapten untuk Inisiasi Anggota Baru tahun ini. Mohon bantuannya!”


End file.
